


A Lion's Heart

by foolsomen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Consensual, Deepthroating, Detention, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eye Contact, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Common Room, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Insecure Ron Weasley, Intoxication, Jealous Ron Weasley, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansy Parkinson Bashing, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Quidditch, Quidditch Beaters, Reader-Insert, Romance, Ron Weasley is Our King, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Switching, Triwizard Tournament, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, WAP, Weather, prankster ron weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsomen/pseuds/foolsomen
Summary: Standing in the doorway was none other than an absolutely livid Ronald Weasley with a blushing Hermione behind him. What was happening?Ron stormed over to us, and used all his might to break me away from Potter. He glared at the other boy, pushing me to the side and began screaming words I could barely hear over the ringing in my ears. He was pushing Harry by two very large hands on his chest repeatedly until his back hit the wall. When the boy could move back no further I saw a hand remove itself and believed he had calmed down from whatever was making him react so harshly. But I was wrong. Just like Hermione had done to Draco, now Ron clocked Harry right in the jaw....Also known as the reader-insert fic where Ron has a crush on you and you have no idea until he finally breaks. Getting jealous when he sees you with Harry one night, an elaborate plan to get you two together. Smut ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Lion's Heart

It was my fourth year at Hogwarts. 

I was eager to return for another year and was glad to see that the dementors had been cleared out from the area. Quidditch season would be starting in a month's time and I was looking forward to trying out. If only so that I could beat the stupid Gryffindor team. Yes, I know that some of the members of the Slytherin team had “bought” their way in but I was not one of them. I was a beater by skill- a quick-witted and aggressiveness to me that wasn’t common for most members of my house.

When we arrived, the welcome feast had already begun and was in full swing. I sat at the green clothed table next to everyone’s favorite daddy’s boy, Draco Malfoy. “You gonna actually show up to practice this year, Malfoy?” He scoffs in my direction, not so much as looking up from his food. “You wish Y/N.” Not saying another word, he goes back to eating. I bump my shoulder with his, “Always the conversationalist, huh? Seriously with how you’re eating you’d think you were Weasley.” I laugh at him, poking at his weakest point- Potter and his merry gang of Potterhead Pals.

Pansy heard the insult and jumped to his defense, “Draco could never be compared to someone as lowly as the Weasel.” I roll my eyes, “Gonna defend your boyfriend again this year, huh Pansey? Too bad he’s not got eyes for you, only for that Granger girl.” His head jumps up at that, face flushing with anger and embarrassment in seconds, “That’s not the case!” I lean over into his face, “Oh but I think it is though, ever since she punched you last year. Never took you for a pain kink type of guy but hey, each to their own.” Draco stood in a moment, angry but at loss for words. He couldn’t come up with a response because he knew I was right. Pansy saw this and it became evident she was hurt. Too bad, she sucked anyways. Getting up from the table, she moved to the very end- watching as new students got sorted. 

Soon after the ceremony was completed, Dumbledore approached the podium with an important announcement. The Triwizard Tournament was returning to Hogwarts after years of absence due to safety concerns. Leave it to Harry Potter to bring back the dangerous event. The other students were introduced, the French girls and foreign men all taking the chance to flirt with the Hogwarts students. I swear I even saw them interacting with one another despite both not being native English speakers and being unable to uncinate well. I began looking around the room, wondering who would be the “lucky” winners.

Over the next few weeks, school went on the same as any other year. Snape's class was boring, Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Mad Eye Moody- an odd fellow with a questionable reputation, and Quidditch practice was every day after school. One day I spent too long out on the pitch, messing with Draco as he flew above the stands to search for the curly-haired Gryffindor. It was McGonagall who caught us, yelling for us to land ourselves right that instant. Already not being fond of our house, she gave us both detention. Knowing Draco would inevitably get out of it, I sighed and accepted my fate of long days in empty classes writing lines for Severus Snape.

As it would turn out, detentions were being held in the new professors classroom. Mad Eye was definitely unusual the more I saw him outside of class. He sat for what felt like hours and just stared, thinking it was at me but it was more like he was sleeping with his eyes open.

My third detention that term I entered the room, seeing the words “be right back, don’t kill each other” scrawled on the blackboard in Moody's angry scrawl. Oh, I wouldn’t be alone today then. Wondering who it could be, I sat at the desk at the very back row where I always found myself. I thought for a moment Draco had not gotten out of the punishment or considered it was another student who tried putting their name into the Triwizard Goblet.

None were the case.

After about ten minutes, I walked a red-headed boy with a bored look on his face who seated himself a few rows in front of me. “Weasley?” I inquire. He turned in his seat, “What's it to you?” I hold my hands up in defense, sporting a playful look, “Nothing. Touchy much? Just was wondering what you could’ve done to get put here.” He softened his eyes, he was much nicer looking when he didn’t look so hostile. “My brothers pulled a prank on Malfoy. I may or may not have helped them. Of course, I was the only one caught.”

I burst out laughing, “Oh lord what did you do?” He stood, smile now on his face, quickly moving to take a seat next to me. He entered into a story about a potion that turns the user's hair bright red that they put in Draco’s shampoo when he wasn’t paying attention. 

Moody didn’t come back into detention that day. Or the next. Or the next. 

Ron Weasley and I became close friends. Very close in the following weeks. Always spending time together even without the forced interaction of detention dictating it any longer. 

I became close with the trio as months passed. Harry Potter had been chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course he did. He swears up and down that he didn’t enter but next to nobody believes it. Not even Ron, who had been acting unlike himself for quite the while. He hardly ever smiles anymore and nobody else seems to have noticed. I had gotten used to his shining eyes and adorable laugh so to see him so melancholy was rather disappointing.

After a quidditch game one afternoon, I caught Hermione away from her two friends as they left the game. They’d come to cheer me on even though I was an enemy house. I never expected to see the great Harry Potter holding a black sign with green lettering, nor a Weasley even sitting in Slytherin stands. "Have you noticed something's up with Ron recently?” I pull the gloves off my hands as we walk towards the dorm. “No, he’s just upset because he likes-“ she stops suddenly, face gone white as a ghost. I halt too, turning to face her, “Likes what Hermione?” She shakes herself out of whatever she was in, muttering excuses as she quickly exits the conversation and leaves the corridor, saying she needed to go get a book or something.

Weird.

Ron stopped coming to classes the following week. He wasn’t just acting odd now, he was acting outright worrying. He hardly ever spoke to Harry anymore, his best friend. Hermione said he had good reason and was sick of it herself but said that he needed to deal with it on his own. I reluctantly did so, standing by and watching as Ron became less and less himself. He wasn’t even eating properly anymore for Christ’s sake. 

But it all came to a halt one night when he finally cracked. 

Slytherin and Gryffindor faced off in a quidditch match before the first tournament challenge. The Yule Ball was fast approaching and so were rumors of the first event. All was forgotten during that game, though. Harry chased after the snitch as he had done time and time before. But unlike before, Ron wasn’t cheering. He sat, eyes dull as he straight faced himself through the entire game. Next to him, Hermione clutches his arm and urges him to react somehow. It was definitely more than worrying now. She leaned down to tell him something and I thought I could make out the words but _bam_.

A bludger headed straight for me and I had to beat it away with my hands barely gripped onto the wooden handle. As soon as it was safely away from me, I looked back into the stands and noticed the lack of fiery red hair that I looked so forward to seeing whenever I played.

The game ended. Gryffindor won, as always. Draco seriously needed to start coming to practice more or give his shot at seeker to somebody else, somebody more skilled. Try other things one would say. There was an after party in the Gryffindor common room. Students from all houses had gathered to celebrate yet another victory over the snake house. Not many Slytherins were there, for obvious reasons, but it didn’t bother me much as the majority of them were far too stuck up for my liking. I had spent the night drinking butter beer and singing at the top of my lungs. Hermione and I danced until I felt like my feet were going to fall off of me. Literally, where was my broom when I needed it. I decided it would be a good idea to head back to my room before any staff members discovered this little soiree.

Before I could leave though, a very serious looking Harry grabbed my arm. He held it tightly as he dragged me up into the boys dorms. Nobody noticed, too much commotion going on below for anyone to even care if they did see. I struggle to break from his grip once he shuts the door behind us. He pinched his nose over his glasses, sighing heavily as his eyes shut tightly.

“Potter, what is your problem?” He took hold of my waist then, pulling me into his space as he whispered a quiet, “I’m so sorry.” He kissed me. Harry _fucking_ Potter kissed me. In an empty room full of beds and I knew this was every girl's dream but I felt like throwing up. He was smaller than I was, an inch or so shorter and with a small frame.

I tried to struggle against him but he just kept me there until he heard the door open. He released my lips but forced me to remain in his arms. Standing in the doorway was none other than an absolutely livid Ronald Weasley with a blushing Hermione behind him. _What was happening?_

Ron stormed over to us, and used all his might to break me away from Potter. He glared at the other boy, pushing me to the side and began screaming words I could barely hear over the ringing in my ears. He was pushing Harry by two very large hands on his chest repeatedly until his back hit the wall. When the boy could move back no further I saw a hand remove itself and believed he had calmed down from whatever was making him react so harshly. But I was wrong. Just like Hermione had done to Draco, now Ron clocked Harry right in the jaw.

I heard Harry cry out and a worried Hermione rush over by his side, insisting that he’d done enough. To calm down. _Why was he upset?_ Ron didn’t listen, he grabbed the collar of Harry’s shirt and pushed him up against the wall and continued yelling, drawing his fist back again and going to-

“Ronald no, he's not _worth_ it!” I scream. Finally taking in the situation. He slows his arm and drops it to his side, silently releasing Harry and turning to look my way. I noticed Hermione soothing Harry before quickly ushering him out of the room and shutting it behind her. I heard a click, she must have utilized a lock spell from the outside. _But why?_ Ron stalked his way over to me where I stood stunned next to a large bed. He pushed into my space and continued moving forward, I moving back, until my back hit the wall similar to how Harry’s did earlier. 

He drew his fists up into my collar and I expected to feel a blow any minute. But I didn’t. I opened one eye, squinting from my closed eyes. He looked a bit softer now, but still angry. He wouldn’t meet my eyes, though, he was looking lower. At my mouth. _Why would he be looking at my mouth?_

All of a sudden, his lips crashed into mine. A clash of teeth and tongue met in a battle for dominance. I didn’t understand why or how but didn’t know if I cared either way. I reached my hands where they had been laid and placed them in the boy's hair. We went like that for minutes, labored breath between us not stopping for a moment. But we needed to breathe no matter how badly we wished to not break the passion filled moment.

He pulled away with a rough bit to my lip that had me releasing a sound I didn’t even know I could make. I let out a shaky exhale, “what was that for?” I whisper, worried that the slightest noise would ruin it. He dipped his head to rest on my shoulder, forehead just barely touching as he hid his face in my sweater. “He always takes everything that’s mine.” I couldn’t hear anything but sounds from the muffled fabrics.

“Sorry, what?” I use my hands still anchored in his red locks to pull him to meet my gaze. “I said… he always takes everything that’s mine.” It didn’t make sense. But then he returned his face to where it had been a moment ago, this time not to rest but to kiss along my jaw and down to my neck. It clicked. _Oh. Oh. So that’s what it was._ “Ron, I don’t-“ he began sucking a mark into the skin. “I don’t-“ a bite to the neck. “Ron, Ron it’s-“ a lick from the base of the neck up to my ear. “No, Weasley-“ he began to roughly suck on my earlobe. I continue to stumble over words, before he releases his mouth and wetly breathes, “Y/N, just shut up.”

_Who can argue with that?_

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had flipped our positions so that Ron’s back banged against the wall. A groan escaped his mouth as my lips attached to any exposed skin I could find as my gentle fingers became rough with need to feel. To feel everything. I begin to fumble over the buttons on his school uniform, kissing my way up to his lips as I do so. I get halfway through and untuck the fabric from his slacks before continuing to do my task. I hear him breathe faster, noises I can’t tell are coming from him or me fill the air as the mood turns desperate. 

His shirt now I open, I run my palms along his skin. It’s pale, like a ghost or a fresh layer of snow. He’s well built, how I never noticed before now is beyond me. Somewhere in my thoughts I consider he would be good at quidditch if he tried. Maybe a goalkeeper, he would seem very possessive.

My hands run everywhere on his exposed torso. I could feel his chest moving with each labored breath he took. “Y/N, Y/N- Y/N wait,” I didn’t. I simply continued my acts. I removed the shirt from his body and began working on my own, finding myself now too distracted by the feel of his mouth on mine to even complete the task. I was about to simply pull it open, the shirt be damned as it can always be replaced when I felt large, warm hands push mine away.

Kiss growing deeper, tongues exploring one another’s mouths as his hands work the fabric. I feel his hand brush through the cloth, still somewhat buttoned. The warmth of his body startling to my cold chest as he takes hold of me through my bra. He begins to squeeze and an involuntary gasps makes its way out of my throat, him responding with a low growl. I still have him pinned against the wall but I feel that he has the control.

This is only proven when he grabs my waist, hard enough to bruise and mumbles, “bed."

We head in that direction, neither of us opening an eye or breaking from our kiss to look for the surface. My knees hit the bed and he pushes me back onto it. He pulls back from me and quickly undoes my shirt and removes it, beginning to push down my skirt as he unbuckles his belt. He undoes the zipper and pulls his pants down slightly, revealing a thick outline in his boxers. My mouth salivates at the sight. 

He pushes himself onto me, holding himself above me with his arms. Smirking, he slowly drags his tongue up from my abdomen to my chest. Stopping around my bra, he lifts his head with a smirk. He begins to kiss over the marks on my neck, no doubt angry red and purple all over. Lightly, almost feeling like nothing. He was teasing. _Can’t have that._

I instantly react, using all my strength to flip us over. I straddle his waist, both of us clad only in our underwear. I lean down, hovering my mouth over his, waiting. _Two can play this game._ He surged upward, forcibly placing his lips on mine in a kiss that was only described as a hot mess of saliva and mouths. The passion driving it to a place of pleasure nobody could ever understand without experience.

He places his hands on my hips and guides them down to rest on his lap. I could feel his hardness below me, pushing against me in all the right places. I feel myself release a low moan, barely audible to my ears but surely could be heard by Ron. “God, you’re so hot,” he states, simple as that. He moves himself, shifting upwards and thrusting so I could feel him. I make another noise, he seems to like that. He continues his movements as I begin to move in ministrations of my own in time with him. We both become writhing messes of lust in mere moments, lips swollen red and eyes glazed over with little color left in them. 

A thought occurs. “People-“ he cuts me off with a kiss. “People-“ I start again. _Kiss_. “People” _kiss_ “can” _kiss_ “probably” _kiss_ “hear” _kiss_ “us.”

God, he was relentless. He pulls back for a moment as I put my hands on his chest, using it to better leverage yourself for a better angle. He lays both hands behind his head, “you mean they can hear you.” Smug. I don’t believe I have ever in my life seen Ron so sure of himself. He was a rather insecure boy, you see, always worrying if he was important on his own or just an accessory to the boy who lived. If only he could see how great he was, how much he was truly worth. The way I saw him.

I hesitated to move forward, moving slower and less frequently. “If someone catches us we’re in trouble,” he leans upward at my words, using his left hand to gently caress my cheek, “I know Hermione locked the door.” He smiles, soothing me. “Any wizard with half a brain can _Alohamora_ a door,” I state simply, halting myself all together and looking at the door then back to the redhead. A smirk grows on his face as his eyes blow wider than they were before. “We’ll just have to keep your mouth busy then won’t we?” 

My face flushes even more at the idea, I could feel it burning at just the mention of it. But I was definitely on board. He sits up even more now, placing his hands on my shoulders to maneuver my way down until my knees hit the floor at the side of the bed. He moves himself until he too is positioned comfortably in front of me. I could see his member through the thin fabric and noticed the wet spot gathered at the tip. 

Licking my lips in anticipation, I wait patiently as he removes himself from the confines of his boxers, exposing himself for me to see. I can’t help myself. Instantly, I lick the underside from base to tip and hear the intake of breath. Eagerly, I suckle gently on the head and tongue at the liquid gathering there. He moans at that, breathy but still audible. I pull away, taking a deep breath before attempting to take all of him down my throat. Somehow, I manage. And can feel him pressing against the back of my throat. His hands have found themselves in my hair, not pulling, just holding tightly. I begin an unrelenting rhythm of teasing and pleasure, knowing just the right ways to move my head and work my tongue to swirl around the member. 

His noises have turned deeper, more genuine pleasure than desperation seeking it. I could tell he was itching to reach his climax and was eager to please. I didn’t mind these things and found the whole situation a huge turn on, reaching my hand down to touch myself. He notices immediately, “Don’t do that.”

I look up to him, carefully hollowing my cheeks as I pull him off- him upset with the loss. “Or what?” I ask, batting my eyes as I continue to look up at him. He ponders for a moment, laying his hands out behind him on the bed to lean on, “Or I’ll have to prevent you from using your hands.” 

_Oh. There’s an idea._

I get turned on at just the thought, deliberately moving my back down to where they were to originally go. But he catches me. His eyes narrow and smirk grows mischievous on his face. He lifts me up onto the bed and looks over to wear his clothing lay in heaps on the floor. Standing, he quickly grabs his belt and returns to his place on the bed. He takes my hands and links them to the belt, looped through the headboard. I couldn’t move them. Of course, if I needed to I could always utilize wand less magic but I felt safe. 

“Now, I’m going to touch you here, is that okay?” He questions, running his fingers gently over where I wanted them most. He noticed I was already wet from just this. He pulled down the cloth, and dipped his fingers in, “Is this for me?” 

My eyes flutter shut as he teased my entrance, not quite in but not out either. Clearly waiting for some sort of response, I meet his eyes and nod my head. Then he begins his work. He enters a single finger slowly, setting a slow pace that made my eyes roll back almost immediately. My sounds grew louder as he picked up his pace, having a second finger enter after the first. 

“Ron,” I moaned. _He liked that._

In response, he leaned down and placed his mouth on my clit as he entered a third finger beside the rest. He began a fast, brutale pace that had me practically screaming. Other students be damned, this was too good. I felt a familiar heat building in my stomach as my hands clenched above my head. I was writhing my body in anticipation when he removed his fingers, slowly bringing them up to lick them clean while making eye contact with me. _He’s hot._

Then, without breaking away from my gaze. He once again lowered his head to lick into my entrance, warm tongue slythering into the open hole. _God did that feel good._

I soon found myself in a relaxed state of pleasure, no longer chasing my climax but reveling in the feeling of _Ron_. He took notice, moving his fingers to work over my clit as he doubled his efforts with his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for me to feel it. I could sense it coming, my body began to shiver as my eyes rolled back, profanities and screams of _Ron_ fell off my lips. Please, begging for the release and warning him in fair time. He doesn’t care, he works me harder until I cum, feeling like someone finally turned the off switch for my body to finally relax. 

I sunk into the pillows, and felt as his belt released me from my constraints. Instantly, I reached for his head and pulled it up to my own. His mouth a sloppy mess of fluid, I didn’t care. I kissed him, the taste of myself on his tongue as I’m sure he was mine. We continued to make out, slowly and without purpose. “You didn’t finish,” I state lazily. Ron looks down at his still very apparent _problem_ and looks back up to me. “Don’t worry about it,” he says shyly, all the true gentlemen. 

But, not this time. I want to make sure he has the best time of his _life._ I reach down and grasp him fully in my palm, the weight of it enough to make my body churn with lust once again even after having climaxed just moments before.

I gather the mess at the tip and use it to slip my hand down to the base, pulling back up in a hard grip. His body shakes at the action, clearly affected by the tiny movements. I remove my hand and take it to my mouth, coating it in saliva before returning it to its position. I began a relentless pace of stroking, each time feeling as Ron’s hip snapped to meet my strokes. I stopped a few times to pay _special_ attention to the tip and saw the effect it had on him. After a few minutes, his breathing became labored. His mouth was slightly open and his hair a matter mess stuck down with sweat on his forehead. I could tell he was close and increased my efforts. 

He began giving me warning, telling me he was going to cum. And at the very last moment, I leaned down and took the whole of him into my mouth, swallowing down his release as I felt myself still coming down from my own. 

He shook momentarily before placing his hands on my cheek and giving me a look that said _I love you_ without even needing words. 

We both lay side by side for what felt like an eternity as we came down for our respective highs. We looked to each other after a moment, “So, what does this mean?” He raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his stomach and staring at the ceiling to think, “Well, Y/N- I would, actually, the reason that- I like you, I want you to be my girlfriend,” 

I knew that already. By now there was no way I _couldn’t_ now. But. It was still nice to hear. “I would like to be your girlfriend, but you have to promise _this_ will be a regular occurrence.” I lean up and kiss his nose, then forehead, then down to his mouth. He chuckles, “I think that can be arranged.” 

“Good. Now, I am tired so I best get going-“ I begin to stand, only to be pulled down by the redhead and forced into a cuddle. “You’re not going anywhere,” he's clearly forgotten he shares a room with at least ten others and that any one of them would never let him forget finding him and his new girlfriend in a less than compromising position but some part of me, the biggest part, didn’t care.

It felt nice to be held- especially in this strong and warm man’s arms that made me feel at home. So it can slide, just this once. Hopefully, nobody would report it to any professor. But even if they did, we would just get the chance to have time alone in a classroom so all would be well. Just so long as it was Ron and I against the world. 

I could hear his breathing match with my own as we both began drifting off to sleep, “Hey Ron?” He leaned over your shoulder from where he lay spooning you from behind. “Yeah Y/N?” 

“Why were you so mad at Harry?” I ask, almost inaudible for fear of enraging my easily-upset boyfriend. “He’s just so Harry- always getting the spotlight. Taking my mom, my friends, my sister, everyone for himself- thought he would take you too, I suppose” 

I think about it, I feel bad for him in a way. I understand how hard it must be to live in his best friend's shadow. But he wouldn’t have to do that with me. “He kissed me, y'know? I didn’t kiss him. I was repulsed, if I’m being honest. I guess I only have eyes for you. The chosen one is so overrated. I much prefer his friend, he’s cuter and funnier anyways.” Ron smiled softly, pulling me closer to his chest.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” He kisses me lightly on the temple.

“You have no idea how happy I am to be with you,” I respond after a silent moment as we once again drift off to sleep. “And I you,” I hear quietly in the moments before I drift off, feeling floaty in the arms of the man I loved. 


End file.
